


It's You & Me Darlin'

by mischiefmanaged95



Series: Smutty Ficlets [7]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blushing Steve Rogers, Body Worship, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, But Also Gentle Sex, Butt Plugs, Codependency, Dom Bucky Barnes, Emotional Sex, Endearments, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Getting Together, It Follows - Freeform, It's Basically All In One, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Language Kink, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Needy Steve Rogers, Passionate Sex, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Praise Kink, Protective Bucky Barnes, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Shy Steve Rogers, Smut, So Much Aftercare, Soft sex, Steve Rogers Feels, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, all consensual, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: Steve hadn’t meant to make Bucky jealous, he really hadn’t. He didn’t even know he was doing it. All he’d done was spend the night at Sam’s, he’d crashed on the couch and hadn’t returned to his floor until the next morning. Nothing had happened, of course, and Steve slept in the living room of Sam’s floor. Even if anything had happened, it wasn’t as though Bucky had admitted his feelings for Steve, as of yet, they’d only ever been friends, at least in this century.______In which, Bucky is jealous and Steve is adorable. There's a lot of fluff, feels and then love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one my lovelies! This one is finally longer! I combined a few again this time. I hope you like <3 I own no one. Any mistakes are my own. Just a little note, Steve loves how Bucky gets when he's jealous. So, there is some possessiveness/protectiveness here, but not in a bad way, I don't think? 
> 
> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.
> 
> The one's I've done are crossed out here:
> 
> 1\. ~~Cuddles (naked) ~~~~~~  
> 2. ~~Kiss (naked) ~~~~~~  
> 3. ~~First time ~~~~~~  
> 4. ~~Masturbation ~~~~~~  
> 5. ~~Blow job ~~~~~~  
> 6. ~~Clothed getting off ~~~~~~  
> 7. ~~Dressed/naked (half dressed) ~~~~~~  
> 8. ~~Skype sex ~~~~~~  
> 9. ~~Against the wall ~~~~~~  
> 10\. Doggy style  
>  11\. ~~Dom/sub ~~~~~~  
> 12\. Fingering  
>  13\. Rimming  
> 14\. 69  
> 15\. ~~Sweet and passionate ~~~~~~  
> 16. ~~In public place ~~~~~~  
> 17. ~~On the floor ~~~~~~  
> 18. ~~Morning lazy sex ~~~~~~  
> 19\. Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens  
>  20\. ~~Your own kink ~~~~~~  
> 21. ~~Shower sex ~~~~~~  
> 22\. On the desk  
>  23\. Trying new position  
> 24\. ~~Shy ~~~~~~  
> 25\. With toys  
>  26\. Boring sex  
> 27\. ~~Rough, biting, scratch ~~~~~~  
> 28. ~~Role playing ~~~~~~  
> 29\. With food  
>  30\. Whatever pleases you

* * *

**No. 20: Your own kink (jealous sex?), No. 27: Rough, biting, scratch & No: 28. Role Playing.**

* * *

Steve hadn’t meant to make Bucky jealous, he really hadn’t.

He didn’t even know he was doing it. All he’d done was spend the night at Sam’s, he’d crashed on the _couch_ and hadn’t returned to his floor until the next morning. Nothing had happened, of course, and Steve slept in the living room of Sam’s floor. Even if anything _had_ happened, it wasn’t as though Bucky had admitted his feelings for Steve, as of _yet_ , they’d only ever been friends, at least in this century.

“Buck, what’s wrong?” Steve asked over breakfast. Bucky glared at the TV screen like he wanted to destroy it, he clenched his fists and scoffed.

“ _Nothin’_ ,” he replied, “everythin’ is fine.”

Steve sighed and sat down next to him, “no it’s not. You’re bein’ short with me.”

“Yeah, well. Why don’t you go spend the day at Sam’s again? Bet he’s never short with you,” Bucky snapped. Steve sat there shocked for a moment, before a small smile graced his lips.

“Buck, are you… _jealous_?” he asked, feigning innocence as best as he could.

“Fuck you, Rogers,” Bucky growled, standing up, “or did Sam already do that too?”

Steve reeled back, that hit a nerve. Standing up, he glared back at Bucky and rolled his eyes, “yeah, Bucky. Sam’s my boyfriend. We had sex all night. Is that what you want to hear?”

“Good, fine. Go be with him then!” Bucky muttered, about to storm out of the room.

“Bucky, are you bein’ serious?” Steve asked, flabbergast, “you _seriously_ think I’ve been with someone else? After all this time?”

Bucky turned and stared at Steve, still angry but now confusion was ghosting onto his face. He crossed his arms and waited for Steve to continue.

“I’ve never…been with anyone. Apart from _you_. _I love you._ Sam’s my friend. I fell asleep on his _couch_. I haven’t been…that night in the campsite was the last time, the _only_ time…it’s – _Bucky_ , that’s… _yours_ , mine, ours, whatever. I’ve been waitin’ for you to remember,” Steve sighed, blushing and looked down, “but you never said anythin’ and I know you got your memories back, but it’s never come up and I thought that if I said somethin’ it would just pressure you.”

Waiting with baited breath, Steve feared the worst. He turned to leave, mumbling something under his breath, when he was pulled back with force and pushed up against the door. Bucky was looking at him with pure lust and possessiveness and Steve’s stomach _flipped_.

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare leave,” Bucky growled, pressing his hips against Steve’s, trapping him against the wall, but clearly giving him the option to move, to fight, to _say_ **_no_** , but Steve didn’t, _he **wanted** this_ , “you’re an idiot, Stevie. I swear.”

Steve stared at him limply, his hands were held above his head by his wrists and his hips locked against Bucky’s so much so that he could feel the latter’s cock, hard against his own. He moaned and whimpered, rocking his hips forwards, gasping when he felt Bucky’s fingers dig into his wrists.

“I asked you a question,” Bucky purred, eyes dark and blown, kissing down Steve’s neck, “baby, you been waitin’ on me? Haven’t said a thing, been needin’ it so bad? _You’re mine_.”

“I’m _yours_ ,” Steve gasped, eyes rolling into the back of his head, “…thought you didn’t want me –

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky cursed, nosing at Steve’s jaw, “’course I want you, always have. Just bein’ stupid, not tellin’ you. Thought you could do better but I’m a selfish man Stevie, don’t want anyone else touchin’ you. Touchin’ what’s _mine_.”

“No one has,” Steve sighed as he felt Bucky’s lips latch onto his neck, sucking a love bite there, “I promise.”

Bucky grinned and ran his tongue over soft, blushing skin, “oh, I know sweetheart. I love you, baby. God, I love you so much, I’ve missed ya. Never lettin’ you go again, don’t care how selfish it makes me.”

“S’not selfish,” Steve said, plaint and warm in Bucky’s arms, “please Bucky, _please_ , make love to me.”

Bucky made a noise at the back of his throat and picked Steve up, carrying him over to the bedroom. Kicking the door shut, Bucky lay Steve down gently before hovering over him. Their clothes fell away quickly, Bucky kissed Steve harsh and hungrily. This wasn’t about them getting together, this was about _relearning_ each other, about claiming what was theirs, about just _feeling_.

“I love you,” Steve whimpered as Bucky worshipped his body, kissing him all over, wiping away the tears that were slipping down his cheeks, happy tears, _relieved_ tears.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Bucky whispered, kissing Steve’s belly, down his hips, back up to his chest, over his heart, “so much, baby doll.”

This was them finding each other again.

Their lips clashed fiercely, tongue and teeth clacking, Bucky’s hot and cool hands running over flesh he hadn’t touched in _years_. His mouth mapped out the delicious canvas that was Steve’s body, licking and sucking, leaving his possessive marks on flushed, rosy skin, smiling when Steve moaned and jerked.

Soon, they were naked and panting harshly into each other’s mouths. It _hurt_ in the best way, _emotionally_ , not physically, **_never_** (Bucky would _never_ hurt Steve, not ever again), but it felt like their hearts were coming together, after so long, the _ache_ that needed to be filled was lost to the winds, Steve sobbed through it, clawing down Bucky’s back, begging Bucky to go _faster_ , _harder_ , _deeper_.

He wanted to feel this, he wanted to wear Bucky’s marks, his kisses and bites, he wanted to be _claimed_ , loved, he wanted to be safe, here with Bucky _always_. Bucky opened him up slowly, gently, making it last, he kissed Steve like he was dying, pouring all of his love into this, Bucky held Steve as he sank into Steve’s body, like he’d never left. There, Bucky felt like coming home, in so deep, Steve’s walls clenching around him.

“ты так хорош,” Bucky purred, a little Russian slipping out of his mouth, but it only spurred Steve on, only made him moan _louder_ , like that dark growl, that little glimmer of the Soldier, in a strange but hot way, made Steve feel _good_.

It wasn’t that he liked what had happened, no _he **hated** it_ , it was just how the Soldier, even in his state, knew that he needed to _protect_ Steve. Whatever version, whatever era, whichever Bucky, Steve knew that in those steeling blue eyes, he was _safe_. Even when Bucky was at his worst, he knew that the man beneath him was _everything_ , a primal possessive need to protect and care for Steve had always stirred in the pit of Bucky’s stomach. And now, he didn’t have to hide that.

“Oh, _Bucky_ ,” Steve gasped, hands tugging at the bedsheets, rolling his hips up in time with Bucky’s fluid thrusts, hitting Steve’s sweet spot dead on, over and over, “yes, _yes_ , _oh_ – there, oh, _mmmph_.”

“моя сладкая детка,” Bucky grinned and pressed his lips against Steve’s, speeding up his thrusts, until he was pounding into Steve, so hard the headboard was hitting the wall, and Steve let out little whimpers, growing louder and _louder_.

“Yeah,” Bucky growled, he looked almost _feral_ , like he was playing up to the possessive nature the Winter Soldier held, or rather just enhanced, “my sweet Stevie, darlin’ you’re so perfect. My wanton little sex kitten, aren’t you? Fuck, yeah, you are. Good boy, such a good boy. C’mon baby, lemme hear you.”

Steve mewled and gasped, his little stream of _‘auh, auh, auh’_ turning into _sobs_ and whines, legs trembling around Bucky’s back and then he was falling, falling into Bucky’s arms, into a light, into nothing but _bliss_ and there, he _floated_.

**-*-**

When Steve came to, he was cuddled against Bucky’s side. Moaning, he buried his face in Bucky’s neck and sniffed, fingers digging into Bucky’s chest. Bucky had finished in Steve (like he knew Steve wanted), and cleaned them both up as best he could. Then he covered them in the covers, and pulled Steve close, waiting for him to come back. He kissed and soothed him, making sure he was warm and calm.

“I’m here baby,” Bucky said softly, “I’m here, I’m here.”

Steve snuggled closer, clenching around the thick plug in him and relished in the feeling of being _full_ , stuffed with Bucky’s come, his mark, his _claim_ , his _love_ , “was I good?”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve tighter, heart clenching at the sound of his baby’s voice, “oh, _baby_ , yes. You were perfect, my perfect Stevie.”

Steve blushed and looked up at Bucky, eyes misty, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Bucky smiled, tracing Steve’s rosy cheek softly, then looked down at all of the bite marks on Steve’s skin, “didn’t hurt you, did I? Sorry, I got so…angry, possessive, just…don’t want you to get hurt. I’m so sorry, Stevie.”

“No, no,” Steve shook his head, smiling sleepily, “it was _amazin’_ , I wanted it. I would have safe worded if I didn’t…I promise. Buck, I wanted it all. Okay?”

Bucky nodded, relieved, and kissed Steve slowly, gently now. They would get up and shower soon. Bucky would give Steve some food and lots of water in bed, they’d snuggle back into clean bedsheets and Bucky’s clothes (because Steve liked to wear his shirts) and cuddle.

They’d be just fine.

**-*-**

**Translations: I think.**

ты так хорош – you’re so good

моя сладкая детка – my sweet baby

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm, yeah. *Don't look at me*


End file.
